cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Orange Blood Brothers Pact
The Orange Blood Brothers Pact is a defunct between the Orange Defense Network and Independent Republic of Orange Nations. Text of the Pact Preamble The signatories of this pact recognize that this pact signifies a special relationship, one that extends beyond political affiliation, and ideology. It reflects the very nature of our Orange selves, it is written on our bones and flows through our veins. As such, the obligations enumerated herein are imminently binding. We look after our own first, and always. When one bleeds, we all bleed. When one prospers, so do we all. I. Non-Aggression Orange Blood Brothers agree to never conduct acts of aggression against each other. Such internecine violence is damaging on all levels. He that does so is not just an oath breaker, but a traitor and a coward. II. Espionage As Orange Blood brothers, we are open with each other. If someone is plotting behind the back of our Orange Brother, we let them know. That being said, even family members need their own privacy. If one Orange Brother shall knowingly violate the privacy of another, it is considered a traitorous act of aggression, cowardice, and a violation of the relationship that this pact represents. III.Senate Seats A family must be stable. For a long time the Orange Sphere has remained stable because of the wise senators produced by TOP, IRON, and the ODN. The Orange Blood Brothers will always work to ensure that each of these three alliances controls a seat on the Orange Team Senate. IV. Defense and Aid We are a band of brothers, disdaining the cares of the earth. All we have are each other and that is all we are worth. An act against of aggression against one signatory is considered to have occurred against all signatories. As brothers, we are required to defend each other voraciously and to the death. If one requires aid in the justifiable defense of his alliance, it shall be given without hesitation. V. Aggression We all value respect, not only of each other, but of our neighbors. If one brother should wage aggressive war against a third party, we respect his right to start his own fights. We will help you recuperate from the fight, but we won't finish it for you. Don't write checks that your body can't cash. On the other hand, it might be a fight that we like, and reserve the option to join in the fun if we so choose. If a fight that one of our brothers started is going poorly, we'll help negotiate a settlement. VI. Cancellation Sometimes famlies get dysfunctional and need to step away for a bit. Any Orange Blood Brother can cancel their ties with this family at any time. If you do, take a mandatory cooling off period of 72 hours. Think it through. If you want back in, just say so, but keep up your end of this pact for the duration of the cooling off period. VII. Additions to the Family If unanimously approved by all current signatories of the Orange Blood Brothers Pact, an Orange alliance may be added to its terms. Team Orange is a big family, and we'd like to see others recognize that. IIX. Amendments This treaty may be amended by unanimous consent of its signatories in order to either clarify existing articles, or add new articles. Amendments will be added at the end of the treaty so that the original text of this document will stand as a historic testament to the beginning of a bright new future for all involved. Signatories Signed for the ODN *The Eric of Ericstan - ODN Secretary General *Mnemnoth Blackclaw of Ravenrock - ODN Deputy Secretary General *Trogdor439 of Skeet Skeet - Senate *Yavanna of Kementari - Senate *Salka Palmir of Bregda - Senate *Dr. Hrmmm of Hrmmm - Senate *Shilo of Shintoa - Senate *WalkerNinja of Empire of Ninjas - Senate *Akasha of Blaine- ODN Secretary of State Signed for IRON *Shan Revan, Secretary of State *DarkMistress, Deputy Secretary of State *bay102174, President *IRON Council Orange Blood Brothers Pact Category:Orange Defense Network Category:Defunct treaties of Independent Republic of Orange Nations Category:Treaties signed in 2007